Fun
by Biscuit15
Summary: After the fight with Byakuran, Bel finds himself growing bored. He decides to go bother Tsuna for a while. Yaoi, TYL!B27, TYL!Bel x Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

"Bel-senpai, you're being boring today."

Said blond tilted his head, looking upside-down at the teal-haired boy standing by the couch. He sent a lopsided grin to the younger, rolling himself off the furniture so that he could stand in the expensive hotel room the Varia group were staying at.

"Does Froggy want to play target practise?" Said blond drew a handful of knives from his pocket, laughing as he raised them within view of the boy. "Because the prince is always up for his favourite game."

"Senpai," Fran drawled, taking a few steps back from the other. "Senpai, I don't like that game. Fake-Prince's aim is so bad, it's never any fun just standing there while knives fly past you. Maybe we should play something more suited to your level of skill. Like throwing knives at the side of a barn. Maybe a dozen of them all lined up in a row so you definitely don't miss."

"Kaching..." Bel frowned before he let his knives fly, embedding them into the soft material of the Varia Mist's frog hat. "You brat... You want to die that badly? You should have just said so."

"Bel-senpai, I never said I wanted to die; merely that you should brush up on knife throwing." Fran jumped backwards as a hand reached out to grab him. "Bel-senpai... Can you please stop trying to kill me?"

"Fuck up, trash."

Bel froze at his boss' voice. He pulled his hand back to himself, letting the smaller male put distance between them – even _he _wasn't stupid enough to disobey the man's orders when Xanxus was in a _very _shitty mood. "Yes, boss."

"Good." Xanxus, who had been lying on the bed closest to the door, let his eyes fall closed once again. He pulled his hand away from the gun he had been fingering, leaving it on the bedside table. "Don't fucking disturb me."

Bel shrugged, sitting back down on the couch. Fran stood next to him, muttering, "Bel-senpai should go and get laid some more instead of always trying to kill me; your sexual frustration affects us all, fake prince."

"Oi! I am _not _sexually frustrated!" Bel would have loved to stab his frog some more, but the truth he would never speak was that he feared Xanxus and didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Yes, you are; you can't even finish_ yourself _off lately." Fran just shrugged, as emotionless as ever.

"Why the fuck are you listening in to my _private _activities?" the blond hissed.

"Maybe because senpai is masturbating in a hotel room with _five _other people in it?" Fran rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you don't wake anyone _else _up; I thought Lussuria would have senses for that kind of thing, to be honest."

Bel just sniffed, greatly annoyed. "Whatever. But the prince isn't sexually frustrated, and _you _can't talk, stupid virgin-frog."

"At least I can get myself off when I want to." Fran turned around, walking over to the small kitchen area to look for food. "Unlike _some _fake princes."

"Oi!" Bel just sighed as Fran left the room, wishing he could strangle the boy to death. He looked over at Xanxus, finding the other still sleeping. He wasn't sure where Lussuria or Squalo had disappeared to, but that wasn't important; what _was _important was getting out of this boring room and finding something interesting to do – with Xanxus still around, killing the frog was out of the question unless he wanted to get shot in the head for disturbing his boss.

Reluctantly, Bel got to his feet as he walked towards the door, not in the mood for moving _at all_, but also too bored to continue laying there with nothing to stimulate his mind.

_I wonder what the Vongola Decimo's up to... _Bel grinned as a thought crossed his mind. _He'll be fun to play with~ Much more fun than that stupid, boring frog~ _

With that in mind, Bel left the hotel, hoping he wasn't too late to catch the Vongola Tenth Generation before they went back to their own time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna wasn't quite sure what had happened; one minute, he had been listening to Shoichi explain that there was a problem with returning to their own time and they would have to remain here until the issue was fixed. Then, an unidentifiable blur had rushed into the room and kidnapped him from his friends, carrying him from the base. At first, Tsuna had no idea what to expect, but once he heard that familiar, _ushishishi~ _he knew immediately what was going on; Belphegor was probably going to torture him to death for absolutely no reason.

"Hiee!" Tsuna squeaked as he tried to pull himself from Bel's arms, prepared to fall face-first onto the hard pavement if that was what it would take to save his life. "B-belphegor! Don't kill me!"

Bel laughed again as he stopped in the middle of the busy street. He dropped the Vongola unceremoniously onto the bench they were standing next to, grinning down at the younger. "The prince isn't here to kill the tuna-fish~"

Tsuna frowned at these words, wondering what the ulterior motive could be if it weren't murder. Dare he ask? "…"

"The prince is just bored, and he wants someone to play with~" Bel sat down next to the brunet, adjusting his tiara carefully. "Shishi~ The froggy didn't want to play target practise and the boss was grumpy. Will the tuna-fish play~?"

"J-jeez, Belphegor…" Tsuna wanted to decline, to run back to his friends before he undoubtedly died, whether Bel had meant to kill him or not – he wouldn't put it past the other to stab him purely out of habit and then laugh as he bled to death. "I-I would, but… I-I'm kind of busy…"

"Great~!" Bel stood up again, smiling brightly as he pulled a knife from his pocket, swinging it around his finger. "Let's go play~"

"Hiee!" Tsuna hadn't agreed to being picked up once again, but what could he do? It wasn't exactly the smartest idea to piss off someone like _Belphegor, _after all. Should he just play along and hope the other wasn't in the mood for bloodshed? Or at least _hope _he would be rescued soon enough?

"Shishi~ Let's get some ice cream~" Bel ignored every look sent his way as he carried a protesting teenager through the streets, his grin as large as ever; he was just glad that he wasn't going to be bored.

_**~~XX~~**_

To say that Tsuna was surprised the blond had paid for both of their ice creams was an understatement; he didn't know what he had expected more, for Bel to slaughter the workers on the spot and take the ice cream for himself, or for the blond to expect him to pay for his own sweet.

Instead, here he was, being handed an ice cream cone with a chocolate scoop inside it.

"T-thanks…" Tsuna ducked his head as he accepted the treat, uncomfortable about being alone with a Varia member; he could remember clear as day the way the Storm Guardian had almost gotten Gokudera killed along with himself, and he wasn't sure he'd ever get over it.

Bel licked happily at his own ice cream as he sat down at the table next to his prisoner, twirling a knife in his hands absentmindedly. He licked his lips as he looked down to the student, his obscured eyes sparkling with contentment. "Chocolate ice cream is my favourite~"

Tsuna offered a shy smile to his abductor, deciding that if he just went along with this, his chance of survival would _probably _be higher. "Yeah… Chocolate ice cream is good."

"I brought Froggy here when we first came to Japan, but the stupid frog wasn't fun at all." A childish pout crossed the man's face, resembling very much a little kid that hadn't gotten its way. "All he did was insult the prince and mooch off of his money. Mammon was a _much _better partner than him."

"But at least now you have Mammon back, right?" Tsuna could see that the blond was frustrated about being stuck with a teammate he didn't seem to like much, if at all.

In a split second, Bel's mood had gone back to happy; his smile stretched across his face as he nodded. "Shishishi~ That's true~ Mammy was off playing somewhere else, so the prince couldn't play with him~"

Tsuna wondered why the older male seemed obsessed with 'playing'; was he really that childish at heart? Or was he so used to being alone, he would play with whoever he could? Even if said 'playing' was not the most humane. The brunet licked again at his treat as he thought about these words, not sure how to reply to them; Belphegor was dangerous, no matter what kind of mood he was in.

"Does the tuna-fish want to go play videogames next?" Bel had already devoured his ice cream, nothing left of it. "I saw an arcade not far from here."

"Ah, I haven't got any money, Belphegor…" The Sky Guardian frowned. "Sorry…"

"The prince will pay~" Bel licked his fingers to make sure he had eaten every drop of his food, a mischievous smirk on his face. Without waiting for a reply, he instead stood up and pulled the brunet back into his arms. "Thank you~ We'll have lots of fun~"

"Wait! I didn't agree to anything!" Tsuna gripped the hood of the Varia uniform, trying to steady himself; he had been so unprepared for it, he felt as if he were about to slip off the shoulder he had just been strewn across.

"Of course you did~ No one ever says no to the prince~"

Tsuna sighed, wondering just how he had gotten himself into this situation in the first place. He resigned himself to his fate, hoping that there would be minimal stabbing and the blond would stay as pleasant as he had been – Bel could almost be considered a gentleman when he wasn't out for blood, and that was something Tsuna thought _no one _would ever view the blond as.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oomph!" Tsuna hit the soft mattress he had been dumped rudely on. His dark eyes looked up at Bel, a frown on his face; he had been brought back to the hotel room the Varia were staying in, and with all eyes fixed on him, he felt as if he were being torn apart by their stares alone.

"Why the fuck did you bring the shrimp here, anyway?" Squalo was seated at the small round table tucked away in the corner, a wineglass in his hand as he sipped at the red liquid inside it; Xanxus wasn't the only one who enjoyed his share of wine.

"The prince was bored, and the tuna-fish offered to play with him~" Bel jumped onto the bed next to his victim, bouncing the other with his weight. He giggled as he lay next to the teenager, a laid-back smile on his face as he observed the Vongola. "And he's a tuna-fish, Squa; not a shrimp."

"Whatever, brat." Squalo moved back to the newspaper he had been flicking through, ignoring the younger two; what they did together wasn't his business as long as it didn't compromise Bel's ability to go on missions.

Fran, who had been sitting placidly before the couch in between Lussuria's legs as the Sun Guardian played with his hair, stood up, ignoring the man's protests. He came to stand by the edge of the bed, reaching out to poke Tsuna's cheek.

"Are you going to have sex with him, Bel-senpai?" Emerald eyes searched for obscured ones.

Bel grit his teeth, instinctively reaching out to slap Fran's hand away from what was _his_. "So what if I do, frog? Just jealous that it's not _your _loose little ass I'm fucking?"

"Senpai, you know I'm a virgin; unlike you, I don't want to be a man whore."

The blond was scandalised by these words. His mouth hung open as he drew in a sharp breath of air, offended beyond belief; did that _frog _just call him a _whore? _

Slipping three knives from his pocket, Bel embedded them in the boy's stomach. Fran didn't even wince, powerful illusions protecting him. "Senpai, I didn't even feel that one. You should try harder."

Tsuna squeaked as he reached out, grabbing Bel's hand before the man could throw another set of knives. He shook his head, his brown eyes searching for obscured ones. "N-no, Belphegor! D-don't hurt your comrade!"

Bel grit his teeth before he frowned, reluctantly dropping his knives to the mattress; Tsuna's hand on his felt _very _nice, touch being something he didn't receive much, if at all – the only times people would so much as brush against him was when he had picked up a whore from the streets, needing to satisfy his urges; the desperate way they would always cling to him wasn't the kind of touch he needed and craved for.

Tsuna shivered as the man stared down at their hands, squeaking as he pulled away as if he had been burned; he should have known better than to put his hands on such a bloodthirsty assassin because, right now, the other was probably thinking about the best way to kill him for this. "S-sorry!"

Bel didn't reply; he just reached out, grabbing the smaller hand in his as he again put it back to the top of his hand. He continued to stare at the touch, his heart speeding up slightly from the warmth he could feel.

Tsuna was nervous as he watched the older male, aware of the dead silence in the room; why was everyone watching them so intently?

The brunet gasped in surprise as the Storm Guardian suddenly shifted, moving closer to the scrawny body beside him. Bel lay on top of the younger, wrapping his arms slowly, almost warily, around the Vongola. He rubbed their cheeks together as he made himself comfortable, his lean body all but crushing the smaller one beneath it.

Tsuna's mind was running a mile a minute, trying to understand what was going on; he had expected a bloody, gruesome, painful death, but here he was, the other wrapped around him as if he were some sort of human teddy bear. "B-belphegor…?"

"You're warm…" Bel's hot breath billowed against the teenager's ear, soaking in the comfort he was finding in this minute; the aforementioned whores were the only ones who would allow him to be so close to them, anyone else fighting him off and acting as if he were a disease when he would try and initiate such contact with others. Mammon had been the only one who would allow himself to be held by the blond, and even the other Varia members didn't like him going near them; it was a reaction he had gotten from so many people, Bel often found himself lying awake at night, wondering if there was something wrong with him, confused as to why _he _couldn't be allowed such comfort like the couples he saw on the streets.

Tsuna was anxious, feeling trapped by the other's weight, but he could see that, right now, Belphegor meant no harm; though that might change in just one split second, it was fine for now. "…Belphegor…"

The other Varia members watched the way Bel shifted ever so slightly so that he could reach out and move the younger's arms around him before settling back to his previous position. Tsuna held the man loosely for a few seconds before he tightened his grip, snuggling in closer to the blond assassin, unable to believe that he was feeling _safe _in his arms.

"I like this…" Bel murmured, letting his obscured eyes slip closed; as deranged, as mentally unstable as he was, he was still a child at heart – a child who had never known love and affection before, born into a life of cruelty and hate. He had taken his first lives – his _family's _lives – at eight-years-old, joined an assassination squad just months after, seen and done things that had unhinged him further than he had been from the start. But beneath his unpredictable, bloodthirsty mannerisms, he was still that lonely little boy who craved affection, doing whatever it took for him to get it, sex no exception. "Stay the night…"

"I can't, Belphegor." Tsuna winced as strong arms wrapped tighter around him.

"Thank you… The prince appreciates it…" As if Bel had heard only what he _wanted _to hear, he rolled off of the teenager, pulling at the blankets so that they could get under them. Tsuna gave up on trying to resist, instead slipping beneath the blankets. Bel curled up next to him, holding him in arms that had killed _far _too many people to be so _gentle_. The blond's breath sent shivers down Tsuna's spine, and just like that, Bel was out like a light, having not even bothered to put pyjamas on.

Tsuna reached out, putting a small hand on the man's arm. He sighed before he let himself relax, not able to understand what was running through the other's head, but deciding that maybe, just maybe, Bel wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

Perhaps ten years ago he _would _have slaughtered Tsuna remorselessly by now, but things were clearly different in _this _timeline.

_**~~XX~~**_

Tsuna had been fast asleep before he was woken by soft utterings right next to his ear. He opened his eyes, finding himself shrouded in darkness; the others must have already gone to bed.

There was a soft sniffing by Tsuna's ear, one that sounded as if the blond sleeping next to him had been crying. He sincerely doubted that was the case, but when a quiet whimper for his mother escaped Bel's lips, Tsuna found himself wondering if Bel regretted what he had done to his family.

"It's okay, Belphegor…" Tsuna moved closer to Bel, reaching up so that he could run his hand through soft blond locks. "It's alright…"

Bel shifted slightly before he leant into the touch, his whimpers soon becoming silent as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep; never before had someone other than Mammon soothed him from his nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tsuna awoke the next morning, he was still being held protectively in Bel's arms. He wasn't sure if the man was asleep or not, so he lay quietly where he was, listening to the steady breathing of the other. He could hear Xanxus and Squalo talking somewhere behind him, but he didn't pay much attention to them; he instead reached out, ghosting his fingertips against the blond's warm face.

Bel flinched slightly at the touch before he shifted, lifting his head from the mattress. "Tuna-Fish…" Tightening his hold on the younger, he buried his face in against unruly brown locks. Nibbling at the soft strands of hair, he mumbled, "No one's ever stayed with the prince…"

Tsuna felt bad for the man at these words, wondering just how much it bothered the other. Granted, it was hard to picture Belphegor as the affectionate type, but _this _person _right here… _had been more affectionate with him than _anyone_. "I'm here, Belphegor…"

A soft, almost _gentle_ smile crossed the blond's face, one that wasn't twisted from bloodlust. Bel let his eyes slip closed once again, taking a deep breath as he allowed himself to fall back asleep.

"Oi, Belphegor…" Tsuna frowned, shaking the lean body next to him. "Don't go back to sleep!"

"That brat's too fucking lazy to get out of bed so early." Squalo's voice floated through the air from behind the younger two. "If you have to be somewhere, just fucking leave; he won't wake back up until lunchtime."

Tsuna didn't like the idea of leaving Bel alone like this; he was worried the other may think the brunet doesn't care, or something even worse – it was clear Bel was fragile mentally, and he didn't want to hurt the Varia Storm.

But his friends, on the other hand… They were probably worried sick about him.

Carefully untangling himself from Bel's arms, Tsuna sat up on the bed. Xanxus and Squalo were laying on the one across from them, their arms behind their heads as they watched TV. Fran was still asleep as well, curled up on the couch next to Lussuria, the flamboyant man humming as he painted his nails. Mammon was small enough to be tucked into a chair, and Leviathan was on the floor, not even a blanket to keep him warm.

"Wouldn't Belphegor be upset if I just left?" Tsuna reached out, patting a blond head.

"He's honestly used to it, brat." Squalo shrugged, a soft look crossing his eyes; as rough around the edges as he was, he _did _have a heart. "Everyone _else _left before he woke up, no matter how much he paid them or begged them to stay the night."

_That's really sad… _Tsuna looked down at Bel, torn between what to do; stay with Bel until he woke up, or go back to his friends and reassure them he was okay? "…If I go now, can someone please tell him I just had to go back to my friends? I don't… want to hurt him…"

"Sure, brat." Squalo sighed, passing the remote over to Xanxus. "Change the channel, shitty boss; this is fucking boring."

Tsuna rubbed the back of his fingers against Bel's cheek before he got out of the bed. He stretched before he crept towards the door, hoping not to draw attention to himself now that Squalo and Xanxus were fighting.

The brunet truly felt bad about leaving Bel like this, but what was he supposed to do? Abandon his friends for someone he barely knew? It wasn't in Tsuna's nature to put others before those closest to him.

_**~~XX~~**_

When Bel next woke up, it was almost one in the afternoon. He was grinning ear-to-ear, excited to see Tsuna in his arms again, but his happy expression was quickly wiped from his face as he realised he was alone in the bed too big for just his own body. His obscured eyes filled with hurt, having convinced himself that this time, it wouldn't be the same.

Now, he was alone once again, the brunet's body heat on the blankets long-since faded.

"Bel."

Bel lifted his head at Squalo's voice, finding the long-haired man coming towards him with a stick of dango in his hand. He sat up, ducking his head, hoping the other wouldn't be able to see how upset he was; just once, he wanted to feel as if someone cared.

Squalo reached out, patting a blond head much like a dog that had done a good job. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he handed the stick of dango to Bel. He wasn't surprised when the other didn't take it, knowing how hard the Storm Guardian wished to be accepted.

"He wanted to stay, you know." Squalo watched as Bel lifted his head. "I told him to go; it's my fault. He needed to see his friends, but he didn't want to leave you until you had woken up. Blame me for it."

Bel frowned, understanding immediately what the Rain Guardian was trying to tell him; he wouldn't have woken up alone if Squalo hadn't told him to leave. "…I…"

"Why not go and see him?" Squalo gave up on trying to feed the man he had raised, instead biting into the dango himself. "It's not like we're going anywhere anyway, right?"

Bel nodded. He pushed the blankets back before he got out of the bed, stretching. "The prince is going to shower first, Squa. He'll take his tuna-fish out for lunch, so don't worry about making him anything."

"What, you're not going to shovel down four meals and _then _go out to eat?" Squalo smirked, knowing that, out of all of them, Bel had the largest, most insatiable appetite.

"Hmm…" Bel shrugged his Varia jacket off, considering this idea. "…Actually, make the prince two servings while he's in the shower; he'll eat it and then leave."

Squalo smirked. "Sure thing, brat."

Bel grinned happily as he made his way into the bathroom, excited to go back to Tsuna's side; never before had he felt as accepted by someone as he did with Tsuna.

_**~~XX~~**_

Tsuna was starting to think he should start getting used to being kidnapped by the unpredictable Storm Guardian as it had happened once again; after explaining to everyone what had happened the previous day and just because they had slept together, it did _not _mean they had had sex, things had seemed normal for a while before he had been grabbed and thrown over a strong shoulder before being carried from the base.

And now, after being taken back to the same café he had been brought to yesterday, Tsuna found himself seated at the same table once again, the very same Belphegor before him.

"The little tuna-fish gets whatever he wants." Bel sent a charming grin to the brunet, his fingers tapping softly against the table as he waited for Tsuna to order. "The prince will pay again~"

Tsuna smiled back shyly, mumbling what he wanted. Bel relayed it to the waitress, a _very _pleasant demeanour about him, despite the fact that he was now twirling the tip of a knife into the table. The woman was careful not to look at it, trying to pretend it wasn't there.

The brunet was quiet until their orders had been brought out to them, listening to Bel ramble on about anything thing and everything. He was just about to take the first bite of his meal when he dropped the chopsticks to the table, clutching his arm tightly as he squeaked in pain; when he hadn't been looking, Bel had swiped at him with one of his knives, a cut not deep enough to be dangerous but to still be painful having carved its way through his blue jacket and into his skin.

"B-belphegor!" Tsuna bit his lip, a sudden look of fright crossing his brown eyes. Bel must have sensed his sudden discomfort as well as he tensed and frowned, fumbling with his knife in both hands. He went to stand up to leave, only to have Bel tug him back down to the table. "B-belphegor, let me go!"

"Did I do something wrong…?" There was such a sad, heartbroken tone in Bel's voice, Tsuna felt bad for him; the other was so warped, he truly had no idea that cutting people was _not _normal. "I… I don't understand… Why are you so scared now…? Are you afraid of me…? But why…?"

Letting go of his bleeding arm, Tsuna grabbed a serviette to try and stop the flow. He shook his head, trying to stay calm for Bel's sake. "You _don't _just stab at people like that, Belphegor…!"

"Why not…?" Bel frowned, dropping his knife to the table in confusion. "I stab at everybody… You should know this…"

"And I _do _know that, but…" Tsuna sighed, wincing at the pain in his arm, "…but cutting people you don't want to _kill _is bad, Belphegor."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts, it's dangerous, and it's _scary_." Tsuna couldn't believe he was giving this talk to a twenty-six-year-old man, but then again… This _was _Belphegor he was talking to.

"I just wanted to show you that I like you, Tuna-Fish…" Bel sighed, slumping over the table. "I was careful not to go too deep; I thought you would have realised…"

"Belphegor… You can't _stab _someone to show them you like them; it's… It's not _right, _Belphegor!"

"…" Bel hummed softly as he considered this; he had always hurt things he liked, believing they would understand. Maybe… Maybe _this _was the reason he had always driven people away from him… "…Then… How do I show it if I can't stab them?"

"You be _gentle _to them, and _kind, _Belphegor." Tsuna pulled the serviette away, wincing at all the blood. He tossed it onto the table before he grabbed another one, holding it over his wound. "You've been so good until now."

Bel sighed. "Is the tuna-fish mad at the prince…?"

Tsuna shook his head; how could he be mad at someone who _genuinely _didn't know? Bel sincerely thought he was doing the right thing to those he liked; no one had ever bothered to correct him before – that was all it was; it didn't mean the blond couldn't _learn_.

"You didn't mean it, Belphegor." Offering a shy smile, Tsuna let go of the serviette, grabbing his chopsticks again. "Just… Don't do it again, alright?"

Bel nodded, smiling happily once again; he was just glad Tsuna wasn't going to run away screaming like the others; he was being given a second chance to prove that he _was _capable of being affectionate, despite what everyone said about him.

_**~~XX~~**_

To Tsuna's expectations, he had been brought back to the hotel room again that night, the blond cuddling in against him happily on the bed. The brunet returned the embrace, knowing it was all Bel wanted, but tonight it seemed the Varia Storm wanted to take things one step further; the student hadn't at all been expecting for his lips to be crushed against Bel's as the other kissed him fiercely.

Tsuna shivered as he pushed at the other, not surprised when Bel gave him a confused look after pulling away. "Does the tuna-fish not want to kiss?"

"You should ask for permission before kissing someone, Belphegor." Tsuna reached up, patting blond hair. "It's respectful, especially since not everyone will want to kiss you."

Bel cocked his head to the side, taking these words on-board; though he didn't completely understand what was socially acceptable and what was not, he was willing to learn; he knew Tsuna would play with him more if he wasn't scared.

"Can the prince kiss his tuna-fish?" A hopeful smile crossed Bel's face as he waited patiently for the answer. He nuzzled into the hand that was now resting on his cheek, closing his eyes as he purred happily.

"Not as rough as you were before, please…" A blush soon coated Tsuna's cheeks, not entirely sure of why he had agreed; just that Bel could be so sweet when he wasn't trying to cut people in affection. "Gentle."

Bel licked his lips, having never been gentle with someone other than Tsuna before. He lowered his face to the teenager's, pressing their lips together softly. He stroked the brunet's cheek as small hands tangled themselves in his blond locks, comforted by what he was doing; he had never wanted to kiss someone, and this was honestly his very first kiss _ever_; he had never even so much as kissed his mother before.

The Varia member nibbled at Tsuna's lip, asking for entrance. He slipped his tongue in once it was granted, tasting the chocolate flavour that was the Sky Guardian. Tsuna's tongue shyly pressed against his, the two experimenting to find what they liked. They eventually settled for a slow dance, and once they broke apart for air, they watched each other with soft pants.

"Belphegor…" Tsuna sucked the lungs into his air, his brown eyes clouded. He didn't protest when the man kissed him again, and again, and several more times after that; all they needed in that moment was each other.

"Did you have sex yet?"

The two bodies on the bed froze at the unexpected voice, the room having been empty by the time they had arrived. They looked to find Fran standing in the doorway, emerald eyes watching the two blankly.

"Can I watch?" Fran was as monotone as ever, but Tsuna couldn't help but let his eyes drift lower. The brunet was uncomfortable to find that, despite how big the Varia uniform was on the boy, Fran's arousal was obvious.

"Stupid frog!" Bel chucked four knives at the boy before getting off the bed to chase Fran away. He mumbled to himself as he returned to Tsuna's side, distracting himself from his anger by taking Tsuna's lips with his own once again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tsuna arrived back at the Vongola Headquarters the next afternoon, Belphegor was in tow. The blond was grinning happily, Tsuna's hand clutched tightly in his. He was humming, his obscured eyes darting around the younger Vongola in contentment.

"Yo~" Bel raised his hand into the air, greeting the others. He didn't let their silence get to him; he was used to it, after all. "Shishi~ What's up?"

"…" Mutters filled the air as everyone talked amongst themselves, not trusting the Varia member one bit.

Bel just cocked his head to the side before he laughed again, reaching down to play with Tsuna's hair. The brunet lifted a hand, placing it top of the bigger one.

"Belphegor wanted to come over for a while, so can everyone please treat him with respect?" Tsuna knew it wasn't a good idea to let his own guardians mingle with a Varia member, especially one such as Bel, but he didn't want to reject the man when he had looked so hopeful at spending more time with the younger earlier.

"Why would we respect a creep like _him?_" Gokudera's green eyes narrowed at the blond. "I bet he'll try and rape you in your sleep if you keep hanging around with him."

Bel's mouth dropped open at this accusation, instinctively tugging his hand from Tsuna's in order to grab several knives from his pocket. Holding them in front of him in a threatening manner, he growled, "Say that to my face, Hayato."

"Don't fight!" Tsuna moved to stand in front of Bel, pushing the other back slightly. "Gokudera-kun, don't talk to him like that! Belphegor, put the knives down!"

"Kaching…" Doing as told, Bel slipped his knives back into one of his pockets, standing tense by Tsuna's side; he was hurt beyond belief at being referred to as a rapist – while he was pushy by nature and didn't quite understand boundaries and social acceptance, he _did _know that no meant _no_, even if he threw tantrums because he didn't get his own way. He knew where the line lay, and he dared not cross it _too _far.

"Gokudera-kun, say sorry to Belphegor." Tsuna sighed when his friend just glanced away, knowing the silver-haired teenager wasn't apologetic to _anyone _but him. "Gokudera-kun… What you said hurt him."

"Tenth…" Gokudera did _not _want to apologise, but if his beloved Tenth had asked him to… Dropping his head in embarrassment, the teenager mumbled out a half-hearted sorry.

Tsuna nodded in appreciation, just glad the older male had listened to him; he knew how hard it would have been for Gokudera. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun. Now, everyone please _try _and get along with Belphegor."

There were more murmurs around the room before Yamamoto spoke up, his eyes shining. "Does this mean you and Belphegor are dating, Tsuna?"

Before Tsuna had a chance to reply, Bel leant down and wrapped his arms around the younger, resting his chin on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yup~" Bel's smile was laidback, pressing his front snug against the teenager's back. "The tuna-fish is the prince's boyfriend now~"

"Belphegor…" Tsuna smiled softly as he patted the hand curled into the front of his jacket. "Belphegor, you never asked me if I wanted to date you; you can't make that decision for me."

"Why not?" Bel nuzzled his cheek against the smaller male's own, purring in contentment. "The tuna-fish wouldn't have rejected the prince – and since the prince gave him his very first kiss, it's only fair."

Tsuna knew Bel was right; he wouldn't have said no if the other had asked him in the first place. Instead, he just pressed back against the chest behind him, letting the older male's warmth envelop him.

"I didn't know two guys could date." Yamamoto stared in wonder, trying to work out how this was possible. "How does it work?"

"Just like a guy and a girl." Bel sneered in a mischievous manner before he continued on. "But when two guys have sex, one guy puts their –"

"- Belphegor, he doesn't need to hear this!" Tsuna squeaked as he jumped forward, putting his hands over his friend's ears. "He's too innocent!"

Bel shrugged. "We can show him if you would rather; I don't mind if he watches – voyeurism is a turn-on for me. …Except for that stupid frog…"

Tsuna blushed, pulling his hands from Yamamoto. "L-let's not go down this road just yet, Belphegor…"

Bel sent a lustrous grin to his new boyfriend, kissing the younger's cheek. "Soon?"

"Maybe."

Resting his chin in unruly brunet locks, Bel said placidly, "The prince doesn't mind waiting; he has lots of whores he can pick up in the meantime~"

Tsuna frowned, understanding that Bel was as new to relationships as he was, but these words still hurt; he didn't want to share the blond with anyone, and considering how little time they potentially had together until the machine was fixed, he wanted him all to himself.

"Belphegor, you can't do that." Tsuna ignored Gokudera's rage, wanting to be the one to explain things to Bel; he knew the Varia Storm would listen better if he heard it from his boyfriend.

"Why not?" Bel pouted, squeezing Tsuna's hip.

"Because when you're in a relationship, you don't see other people. You –"

"- But the prince _isn't _seeing other people!" Bel stomped his foot on the ground, upset that Tsuna could think so low of him; he knew how relationships worked! "He just wants to fuck people until his boyfriend is ready!"

"I know that, Belphegor." Tsuna was calm as he put his hands on Bel's chest, trying to keep him composed; he could appreciate that being with such an unstable man would be no easy feat. "But when you're in a relationship, you can't… do _that _with other people, either…"

"But _why…_?" Bel whined softly, hating that there was so much he needed to learn; he was a genius, and he had been sure he had _everything _down-pat – was it really possible he _didn't _know everything?

"Because that's what a relationship is, Belphegor; just two people who love each other."

Bel hummed to himself, linking these words in with everything else he knew. He soon asked, "But it's okay if I jerk myself off, right?"

Tsuna blushed scarlet as he looked away, clearing his throat. He could see that the other Vongola – minus Yamamoto, who was laughing and most likely not knowing what it even _meant _– were uncomfortable as well.

"Of course, Belphegor…" Tsuna scratched his cheek in a shy manner, avoiding eye contact. "I wouldn't ask you to… stop _that _as well…"

Bel beamed, just glad that he could still get _some _sexual pleasure – it wasn't as good as sex, but it would be enough for him. "Then the prince will just masturbate as he waits. Will the tuna-fish give him a handjob or two every now and then? Or a blowjob, even?"

Tsuna felt as if he could die of embarrassment, and he didn't blame the others for vacating the premises; he would leave, too. Somewhere during the verbal exchange, even Yamamoto had been dragged off, someone trying to preserve his innocence.

"Well…" Tsuna laughed nervously, having never thought about this before. "…U-umm… I-I guess… Maybe… I-If I'm… c-comfortable with it…"

The Varia Guardian nodded, pleased with this. "Then the prince is content~"

Tsuna turned around in the strong arms, returning the embrace. He buried his face in against the other's striped shirt, feeling the other's beating heart ever-so-slightly. They stayed like this for a minute before Bel picked the younger up, carrying him through the base.

"Entertain the prince~" Bel let his tongue hang out at the side of his mouth, his smile never disappearing. "The prince likes being played with."

Tsuna nodded, relaxed in these arms that seemed to love carrying him everywhere. "We'll go get everyone together and play a big game, okay?"

"Let's play hide-and-seek! Shishishi~" Within a split second, Bel's demeanour had turned from semi-serious to that of a child excited for Christmas morning. "Hide-and-seek is the prince's favourite game!"

Tsuna wasn't sure if he'd be able to convince everyone to play such a game, but he supposed he could always try; all he had to do was attempt to convince Bel that this was a _game _they were playing, and not a mission where he had to kill whoever he was able to find; he wouldn't put it past the man to take a stab at at-least _one _of them purely out of habit.

_**~~XX~~**_

To Tsuna's immense surprise, he had been able to talk almost everyone into playing with Bel; while Hibari had flat-out refused and left the premises completely, Gokudera had grudgingly agreed on the condition he could hide with Tsuna. Yamamoto, the babies, and the girls were having the time of their lives, while the Millefiore traitors and the rest of the Vongola guardians were docile about it.

"Tenth, this is a _great _hiding spot," Gokudera praised his boss' abilities at picking hiding places, his green orbs filled with admiration. "That knife-bastard will _never _find us here!"

Tsuna smiled at his friend, not sure if such a generic hiding spot was such an achievement; after all, they were hiding in a closet.

It was quiet between them as they waited it out, and so far, they hadn't heard nor seen Bel once. They were relaxed, thinking he probably just hadn't come this far into the building yet.

"Tenth, can I – shit!"

"Hiee!"

The two teenagers scurried backwards as a knife came out of nowhere, embedding itself into the wall behind them as wire fell limply to the ground. Bel seemed to just materialise as he tackled Tsuna to the ground, hugging the other to death as he rubbed their cheeks together.

"Found ya~ Shishi~" Bel didn't let the other sit up, content with laying on top of the younger. Gokudera watched with resentment in his eyes, but he didn't say anything; Tsuna was already speaking.

"B-belphegor, how many knives have you thrown at people so far…?" Tsuna reached up, patting blond locks gently.

"I threw them at everyone." Bel shrugged, grinning placidly.

Tsuna smiled shyly as he reached out, tugging the knife out of the wall before he slipped it into his pocket. "Let's leave the knives out of this, okay? Someone might get hurt otherwise."

"That's the best!" Bel licked Tsuna's cheek as he emptied his pockets of all his weapons, trusting the brunet to take good care of the dozens he carried everywhere with him. "The prince has found everyone, so let's go again, kay~?"

"Sure…" Turning to his friend, Tsuna asked, "Are you up for another game, Gokudera-kun?"

The silver-haired male mumbled something before he shrugged, looking away as he said, "Only if you're playing again, Tenth…"

Sometimes Tsuna swore his best friend was a puppy.

**~~XX~~**

Bel was disappointed to return back to the hotel room without the brunet, but Tsuna had said he wanted to be able to stay with his friends for the night, and that Bel could come back tomorrow if he wanted to.

Opening the hotel room door, Bel kicked it shut behind him, finding Xanxus and Squalo going over paperwork together – well, Squalo was, and Xanxus was watching him work.

"You look glum, brat." Squalo's dark eyes fixed on Bel, wondering if something had happened. "What's the matter?"

"The tuna-fish didn't want to sleep over tonight…" Bel sighed.

"Of course he's not going to want to spend every second of the day with you, Bel; he needs his own space, too." Squalo handed the paperwork to Xanxus as he got off the bed, heading into the small kitchen. "He has friends _other _than you as well, and he's not going to fucking drop them for some bratty prince."

Bel sneered. "The prince is _not _bratty."

"Whatever. Just give him room and time to himself, Belphegor." Pouring himself a glass of water, Squalo returned back to his boss' side. Bel knew there was more than just a boss and subordinate relationship between them, but they never seemed to show their intimacy when other people were around.

Throwing himself down onto his bed, Bel wrapped his arms around Mammon, who was already curled up and fast asleep in the blankets; he had originally been sharing the bed with his friend, but with Tsuna's arrival, he had been forced onto the chair.

Hugging Mammon tight to him, Bel rested his chin against the Arcobaleno's hood. He watched Squalo and Xanxus for a while, his mind focused on Tsuna, before he was distracted by the hotel room door opening again. Fran stumbled in, his frog hat askew and his Varia uniform buttoned messily. There was a hint of a bruise on his neck, and for once, his emerald eyes showed a bit of life.

"Senpai, guess what." Fran moved closer to the blond, his eyes fixed intently on the older male. He ignored Bel tensing at his approach, instead saying in a taunting tone, "I had sex before you even got a_ touch _from your boyfriend."

Squalo choked on his water at this, disbelieving; Fran was such an antisocial person, it was hard to imagine him going out and having sex. …Unless… it was with someone he already knew and was close to… But who could that be?

"Who the hell would want to touch _you_?" Bel growled, fiddling with one of his knives. "The prince has been having sex since he was twelve, so _you _don't win, you stupid frog."

"I'm just saying that in the time you've had a boyfriend, I succeeded in having sex before you two did anything." Fran raised a hand in the air. "Now, don't be jealous, senpai; if you'd rather, I can conjure up an illusionary tuna-fish for you to make love to, complete with scales and a tail as well."

"You little shit!" Bel tossed one of his knives at Fran, stopping only when he felt Mammon stir in his arms. He sighed, not wanting to wake his friend.

"Who the hell did you have it with?" Squalo's eyes were wide, unable to resist asking this question; the suspense was killing him.

"Master, of course." Fran shrugged. "He's been locked away for so long, we haven't been able to have it yet – we had to resort to having mind sex."

"What the fuck?"

"It's like phone sex, but with our mental link." Fran shrugged again. "It's fun."

Bel growled again, pulling the blankets over his head. "Stupid frog. At least _I _have a boyfriend who _loves _me, and not some old pineapple pervert."

"Senpai is older than Master, so if Master is old, senpai must be _ancient._"

Squalo laughed at this while Xanxus snorted. "Good one, trash."

Bel just sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to drift into sleep; he had become so used to Tsuna's presence so quickly, it was harder to relax than it had ever been.


	6. Chapter 6

Within the days that had passed by, Tsuna found himself falling more and more for Belphegor; the blond was so sweet to him, always willing to learn proper manners and even a bit of kindness in order to make sure he was treating Tsuna right and that the blond would stay with him.

Bel, likewise, had never had someone treat him so well before, and he found himself wondering if maybe what he was feeling was akin to love – love wasn't something he had felt before, but then again, neither was the feeling of wanting someone around him every second of the day and night. Lussuria had tried to tell him he was being too clingy, but Bel disagreed; he simply was happier than he had ever been while he was by the brunet's side.

Tsuna knew he wasn't going to be the only one upset when he returned back to his own timeline.

"Belphegor…" The two were curled up in Bel's hotel bed, the sole occupants of the room; everyone else was out doing their own thing, leaving them in privacy. Tsuna leant up, drawing a passionate kiss from the man.

Bel's hand caressed the brunet's cheek, his obscured eyes as soft as a kitten's. He regarded his boyfriend with much love, his tongue dancing with Tsuna's. He moaned softly as he felt the younger's knee brush against his groin, instinctively pressing into the touch; it had been a while since he had felt anything but his own hands down there.

"Tuna-Fish…" Bel pulled his mouth away, moving it to suck against the younger's throat. He slipped a hand beneath the student's shirt, reaching up to caress soft nubs. "Tuna-fish, the prince… wants more…"

Tsuna's face was flushed slightly at the older male's ministrations, but he shook his head. "N-not yet, B-belphegor… Wait… a little longer…"

The blond nodded, knowing not to rush Tsuna. He bit down on the younger's neck, leaving a field of hickies as he licked up the drops of blood he had drawn. He could feel his pants tightening as the red fluid hit his tastebuds, but he didn't let it get to his head; he wanted to be with Tsuna willingly, not wanting him to feel forced in the slightest.

"B-belphegor…" Small hands pushed at the man's chest as Tsuna tried to sit up. He was understanding when Bel hesitated, and he smiled shyly as the other pouted; he had worked out early on that Belphegor had a blood kink. "Belphegor, I'm gonna make some lunch. Are you hungry?"

Bel nodded, licking his lips; he was indeed hungry, his appetite insatiable. He rolled onto his side, his obscured eyes following Tsuna's every movement as the teenager got off the bed and moved to the kitchen area; while Tsuna wasn't the best chief around, he still greatly enjoyed the younger's efforts – no one else had ever cooked for solely him before.

"Can we have sushi?" Bel lowered one of his hands down his body, resting it against his clothed arousal. He kneaded at the bulge slowly, rolling it against his palm every now and then. "Sushi is the prince's favourite~"

"If there's anything to make sushi with, sure." Tsuna blushed as he turned to look back at his boyfriend, embarrassed by the lack of shame Bel possessed; Bel seemed to have a very high sexual drive, so he was pleased that the other was waiting patiently for him – he had almost expected the other to go and sleep around in impatience, but that – thankfully – hadn't been the case.

Tsuna had heard rumours about Bel being sexually frustrated, as much as the man denied them; the brunet sincerely hoped he wasn't being a burden by forcing his boyfriend to wait.

"Belphegor, we're in luck." Tsuna laid out the ingredients for sushi on the counter, turning to grin at the Varia Guardian. He blushed darker when a soft groan answered him, not daring to look back; Bel had yet to understand why it was polite to refrain from pleasuring himself until Tsuna was gone, believing it was fine as they were together – Bel still had a lot to learn, but Tsuna appreciated that he didn't know any better.

Tsuna focused his attention on preparing lunch, humming to himself as he did so. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he almost jumped when a loud, frustrated groan filled the air, accompanied seconds later by something heavy hitting the mattress.

"Belphegor?" Brown eyes looked over to the bed, finding Bel sprawled on it with a pout on his face. The thump the younger had heard must have been from his hand slamming down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Bel sniffed, not looking at Tsuna. "It's no use; no matter what I do, it doesn't feel as good anymore! I can't even come!"

Tsuna didn't know how frustrating this must be, but he could see that Bel was visibly upset about it. He wasn't sure what could have caused it, but he did know he wanted to help.

Blushing, Tsuna put the knife he had been using to chop fish down on the counter as he made his way to the bed. "W-well… M-maybe I… could do something…"

Bel sighed. "It's okay, Tuna-Fish; the prince can handle it; he knows you're not ready."

Very shyly, Tsuna reached out, ghosting his fingertips against the exposed arousal, feeling it twitch beneath his touch. He could feel Bel's eyes on him, and it made his cheeks go darker.

"Just…" Tsuna cleared his throat, glancing to the side as he wrapped tentative fingers around the erection. "Just tell me what you like…"

Bel frowned before a genuine smile crossed his face. He nodded, reaching out to move Tsuna's hand himself as he simultaneously pulled the younger down for a kiss.

The blond wasn't sure he'd ever had an orgasm as great as the one Tsuna brought him, but he certainly knew _why _it was so great; for the first time in his _life, _there had been _love _in what he was doing – it wasn't meaningless sex with a whore; he had been touched by someone who _loved _him and _wanted _him to feel good.

If a simple handjob had felt so great, Bel couldn't wait to see what sex with Tsuna felt like.

_**~~XX~~**_

When Tsuna returned back to his friends that night, he was surprised when Shouichi asked to talk with him alone. He agreed, worried about what could have happened, but he had a feeling they were almost ready to go back to their own time.

"What's wrong, Shouichi?" Tsuna rubbed at his cheek, adjusting his jacket slightly.

The redhead spoke in an almost regretful tone, as if it pained him to admit this. "…I've fixed the machine, so… I know you have commitments here, so whenever you're ready, Tsuna."

Tsuna's frown grew further, worried about how Bel would take the news; it was no secret the other had grown attached and dependent on him, so would he cope alright if Tsuna were to suddenly leave him? The blond seemed to have gotten through Mammon's death just fine, but would this be the same or not? Would Bel just shrug it off with a sad look and a goodbye, or would he ask – _demand _was more his style, of course – for Tsuna to stay with him?

"I don't want to hurt him, Shouichi…" Tsuna looked to the ground, thoughts running amok in his head. "…Should I have become this close to him in the first place, knowing it wouldn't last very long…?"

Shouichi didn't know what to say, knowing he had put the Vongola through enough as it was.

Sighing, the brunet said, "I feel so selfish…"

"You're _not _selfish," the older male promised. "In fact, it was probably a good thing you did; give him a bit of love – I can't imagine love comes in bundles with Varia, after all."

Threading his fingers through his unruly locks, Tsuna said softly, "I'll go see him tomorrow, Shouichi; can you wait that long?"

"Take as long as you need."

"Thank you. I'm going to go to bed now. If you see Gokudera-kun and the others, please tell them that's where I am."

Shouichi nodded, wishing he could be of help – after the whole ordeal with Byakuran, it would be the least he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

Bel was overjoyed when Tsuna came back the next morning; he threw himself out of his large bed and moved to glomp the younger, purring in delight at the brunet's warmth.

"The prince is so happy when the tuna-fish comes to spend time with him~" Bel's obscured eyes were sparkling, the now-not-so-foreign feeling in his chest making his heart speed up again. "He feels very important~"

Tsuna smiled, feeling sick at the idea of trying to explain things to his boyfriend; Bel wasn't going to take this well at all.

"Belphegor…" Tsuna led the man back over to the bed, sitting him down on the edge of it. He put his hands on the other's shoulders as he took a deep breath, feeling his heart break at the smile – that _trusting _smile – on the Varia Storm's face. "Belphegor, I have to tell you something…"

As if the others in the room could sense it, the rest of the Varia fell silent, their eyes fixed on Tsuna.

"What is it?" Bel seemed as happy as ever, seemingly not even _considering _that bad news could be waiting for his ears.

"…" Shaking his head, Tsuna came out with it. "Shouichi fixed the machine, Belphegor."

Bel's smile faltered for a split second before he put it back up. Tsuna could see how strained it was, though. "But that's not important, Tuna-Fish! …Right…?"

"…I have the choice of going back to my own time, or staying here with you." Tsuna sat on the edge of the bed next to his boyfriend, their shoulders brushing slightly. "I wish I could stay with you, Belphegor, but… I can't. I need to go back."

Bel shook his head, his fingers twitching as if he felt great need to grab something. "The tuna-fish doesn't need to go back; he's _fine_ here with the prince!"

"Belphegor, I _can't_." Tsuna could sense the hurt wafting from the man, but what could he do? He couldn't stay in a timeline that wasn't his; he had friends and family, commitments, and so many more things back home – he couldn't abandon his _life _for one person, after all. "I need to – oomph!"

Tsuna winced in pain as he suddenly hit the floor, the other having pushed him off the bed. He looked up, finding a quivering Belphegor standing above him, three knives at the ready. "Belphegor…"

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" Bel spoke in a quiet voice, as if he were utterly devastated. "That's it, right? You don't want me anymore."

"No!"

Bel sniffed. "The prince is used to such rejections, but he thought you would be different. I guess I thought wrong…"

"Belphegor…"

"Don't leave." It was a demand, and they _both _knew it. "The prince doesn't _want _you to leave, even if he _is _upset with you."

"You don't make that decision for him, Bel." From somewhere in the back of the room, Squalo interjected.

"Shut up!" Bel spun on the spot, tossing his knives towards the Strategy Captain. The other Varia became ready at this, moving to restrain Bel as he grabbed more weapons from his pocket. "Don't leave, Tuna-Fish! What did I do wrong?! I can _fix _it!"

Tsuna flinched as Leviathan tackled Bel hard, knocking the man to the floor. Bel snarled and shouted as he thrashed, knives flying in every direction. "Tuna-Fish! Don't leave! Tuna-Fish!"

Squalo looked up from where he was forcing Bel to drop the knives. He made eye contact with the Vongola Decimo, a hardened look in his eyes. "Get out of here; he'll only get worse and you _don't _want to see it."

Tsuna nodded, knowing he was leaving in such a cruel manner. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Belphegor…" and then he was gone, Bel's heartbroken screams and pleas for him to come back bouncing through the hotel corridor.

The Sky Guardian had never felt as bad as he did now; he had led Belphegor on, making him believe that what they had would last, and when it came time to say goodbye, he had been the one to shatter what little trust the blond had to not get hurt that Tsuna had been able to foster in him.

Tsuna was a terrible person, and he _knew _it.

_**~~XX~~**_

Bel didn't know how long he had been curled up beneath the blankets for, but he didn't care; he wanted to lay here forever and never get out of bed again. After Squalo had calmed him down, the man had tried to talk sense in to him, explaining that Tsuna _did _have to leave back to his own time, but Bel didn't want to listen; he was so used to being hurt, he was _sure _the brunet had just grown bored of him.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran was prodding the blond with a chopstick, as monotonous as ever. "Bel-senpai, aren't you going to eat anything? The stupid long-haired commander got us sushi. I know you're fat and all, but you should probably eat anyway."

Bel didn't move, didn't acknowledge Fran in the slightest; he just continued laying there, staring at the wall.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran was persistent, and for once, he only had good intentions; he could tell his senpai was hurting, and even if he _was _Mukuro Rokudo's student, he wasn't heartless – he was just… a bit socially awkward. "Bel-senpai, do you want an illusionary tuna-fish? I won't give it any scales or a tail this time – I promise."

Squalo, who had been watching the two from across the room, sighed. He stood up, moving to the youngest members in order to wrap an arm around Fran's shoulders. "He just needs some time to adjust; let him be by himself for a while."

Fran took one last glance at the Storm Guardian before he nodded; if he was even rejecting Mammon's help – his _best friend's _help – he would most certainly not be able to do anything except upset Bel further. "Will he be okay, Captain?"

"He will be, but he needs time." Squalo guided the boy back over to the table where the sushi was laid out. "He's strong; he'll get over this soon."

Fran nodded, trusting that the Rain Guardian knew what he was talking about; as much as he loved pissing people off, he _did _care about his senpai – that should have been obvious when he didn't abandon the other to fight his brother alone and instead protected him with an illusion.

Hopefully, Bel would be as strong as Fran knew him to be and pull through this soon; it was scary seeing such a powerful man reduced to this by just one person.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Do correct me if I'm wrong, but the manga implies that the Shimon Family Arc begins just a few days after the Future Arc, right? I don't think there was ever an amount of time between them clarified, so I've tweaked it and put a few months between them.**

Several months after the Vongola's return from the future, Tsuna had yet to see Belphegor; though he had had meetings with the Varia, the blond Storm Guardian seemed to be avoiding him – not once had he shown up to any of those meetings, and when Tsuna asked the other Varia guardians where he was, they had no clue. The brunet wondered if maybe the Belphegor of this timeline felt the effects of what the adult Bel had misconstrued as a breakup, and that the teenage Bel perhaps felt betrayed in a sense as well – it would certainly explain why the blond seemed to be going out of his way to avoid the Vongola Sky.

Now, as Tsuna sat in class staring out of the window with his chin in his hand, he couldn't get his thoughts off the blond. He knew he had started to love the man, having been the one to personally teach him all about relationships and help him understand how to act in them – it had been a sort of solidifying of their feelings, as if what they had together was going to last for eternity.

Tsuna could only imagine how upset Belphegor truly had been on that day, and he wondered if the other still thought of him the way the brunet did the blond, if the Varia Storm still felt hurt or betrayed over what had happened. Had Belphegor come to understand that he hadn't done anything wrong and Tsuna simply had to return? Or did he still blame himself for whatever it is he thought he had done?

Shaking his head to try and clear his mind of such unhelpful thoughts, Tsuna tried taking notes down. He glanced back to find Yamamoto asleep and Gokudera focused on his work, and he wished that, in this moment, he could be so carefree; he felt like he was the bad guy for hurting his boyfriend so badly, despite knowing it wasn't his fault; Belphegor had just been too insecure to understand he was loved.

"And so the square root of twenty-seven is equal to…"

Tsuna sighed, really not interested in this lesson at all; he would rather go back home and watch TV than be here today.

"And thus, the reason why we get this answer is – oh… Who are you?"

Tsuna's attention was grabbed at this comment. He turned to look at the doorway, finding the teacher staring at it with a confused expression on his face. He blinked in surprise as he found a familiar blond standing there, thin hands tucked in the pockets of his Varia jacket as usual. Mammon sat atop his head, looking as stoic as ever.

"I want to talk to the Vongola." Sixteen-year-old Belphegor was standing there, a frown on his face as he looked at his surroundings.

"V-vongola? Who…?"

Bel ignored this, instead walking into the classroom in order to drag Tsuna out of his chair and from the room. He ignored the brunet's sputtering, not stopping until they were standing somewhere private. He released the younger male from his grasp, watching the Sky Guardian fall to the floor in an unceremonious heap.

"B-belphegor…?" Tsuna sat up, pulling his knees to his chest as he did so. He looked at the taller male, his head cocked to the side.

"Is the prince really gay?" Bel spoke in a flat tone, as if he didn't quite understand what he was asking himself. He reached up, pulling the Arcobaleno from his head in order to hug the baby tight to his chest. "He didn't… He's only ever been with girls before…"

Tsuna didn't know what to say; it was probably difficult for Bel to come to terms with due to the fact his orientation had been thrown in his face like this, but…

"In that timeline, you like both genders…" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, delicate as he explained this to the unstable teenager. "You might not be in this one, however; you might just like girls."

Bel frowned. "…Mammy said the prince should talk to the Vongola, because he was the one the prince was with in the future… Mammy said the Vongola might be able to help… The prince… is very confused…"

"There's no use stressing about it, Belphegor; I'm sure you'll work it out one –"

Belphegor cut the younger male off by pressing his lips against Tsuna's. It wasn't a passionate kiss, or even a rough one; it was a soft, curious kiss that told the brunet Bel just wanted to know what he was feeling.

When they broke away for air, Bel mumbled something inaudible before he looked away. He then sighed, as if he were greatly disappointed about something.

"What's wrong…?" Tsuna was almost afraid to hear the answer, knowing that this Bel was much more volatile than his ten-years-later self.

"It didn't feel like it did in my memories." Sitting on the ground, Bel hugged the Arcobaleno tighter. "Why doesn't it feel right, Mammy? Shouldn't it feel good again?"

"You just don't have the connection with him you did in the future, Bel." The Varia Mist was patient as he explained things, knowing his friend was delicate-minded about things like this; albeit being a genius, he was naïve when it came to relationships of any kind. "There needs to be trust and love between you two before it will feel that way again."

"…" Bel mumbled something to himself again, his fingers twitching as he did so; Tsuna had come to know Belphegor well enough – or at least adult Belphegor, anyway – to know that this meant he was agitated and was fighting hard against his murderous instincts. "…If the Vongola becomes the prince's boyfriend, then he might understand, right, Mammy?"

"You can't jump into a relationship with someone you don't love, Bel; it's not fair on either of you."

"It's okay…" Tsuna reached out, approaching the two Varia guardians. He slowly placed his hand on the blond's shoulder, soothing him as he did so. "It can be an experiment for him if that's what he wants; it'll make him happy and help him with his confusion."

Bel nodded in agreement. "See, Mammy? The prince knows what he's doing. Can the prince join the Vongola in school?"

"Oh, umm…" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Tsuna could only imagine how much the blond's presence would piss Hibari off if the blond was caught by said Prefect. "Maybe… Maybe that's not such a great idea, Belphegor; how about you go back to my home and we'll work something out when I finish?"

Bel cocked his head to the side at these words. "Where does the Vongola live?"

Tsuna couldn't help but admit to himself that it hurt for the other to refer to him as Vongola; he had come to enjoy his unique nickname, and truth be told, he had expected for the younger Bel to refer to him as 'Tuna-Fish' as well.

After having given the older male direction to his home, Tsuna quickly returned to class. He tried to brush off the inquisitive stares he received from everyone in his classroom, and soon enough, he found himself ignoring them; he was just happy that he finally had a chance to try and resolve what he had done to Bel – even if it wasn't the one he really wanted to fix things with.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Your bed is comfortable."

Tsuna blinked as he stepped into his bedroom, finding the blond curled up on his side, an empty plate of food beside him. Mammon was sitting on his hip, the baby flicking through something that looked suspiciously like a wad of cash.

"I like your mum, too." The blond tapped on the plate next to him as if to emphasise his point. "She made us food. I won't kill her if she feeds the prince like this all the time."

Tsuna laughed nervously as he kicked the door shut behind him. "…"

"Your Rain Guardian – the one with the sushi restaurant." Bel stretched like a cat before he continued on. "His dad makes the best sushi. I won't kill him, either, Vongola."

"That's good…" Dropping his bag to the floor, Tsuna stood awkwardly in the middle of his room, not sure what to do; this was so _different _to what it had been in the future.

"Anyway, the prince is really tired; it was a long flight from Italy." Pulling Mammon from his hip and to his chest, the boy tugged the blankets out from beneath him. "The prince hates jetlag, so he's going to take a nap~"

"Okay, then…" Tsuna watched as the older male treated the Arcobaleno as a human teddy bear, almost crushing the baby against him. Not wanting to disturb the two Varia guardians, the brunet instead left the room, going downstairs to watch TV for a while; he needed to be more cautious around this boy than he had the older one, and hopefully he would be able to help get the blond into a state where he was safe enough to socialise with.

Hopefully, being the keyword.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuna had his hands full with the younger Belphegor, that was for sure; the blond boy was much harder to control than his adult form, more volatile and aggressive and, if it were possible, even more socially inept than in the future; Tsuna had lost count of how many times he had politely asked the older male not to try and stab him – at least the Belphegor of the future had enough sense to simply cut him instead of going for the killing blow, and stopped when first asked instead of repeatedly having to be told no.

Right now, the Storm Guardian was curled up on Tsuna's bed, a book open beside him as he read quietly. Tsuna was glad the other wasn't causing mayhem, finding these moments to be peaceful ones he didn't wish to break – Bel was handled best in small doses, his unpredictability almost too much for the Vongola Sky.

But alas, the Mist Arcobaleno was the one to shatter the silence.

"Did you buy that book?" The baby looked his friend over closely, suspicious of the fact he had never seen that particular novel in Belphegor's room before.

"Yup~ The prince bought it for cheap~" Bel turned the book to show his friend the front cover. "It's good. Mammy, your cheeks are puffy again~"

Tsuna had never really taken Bel to be a bookworm, but it wasn't uncommon to find him with his nose buried amongst pages; it was nice to see he had a hobby that didn't involve him cutting someone into shreds.

"Shut up." Mammon jumped from the bed, presumably finding something else to do. Bel laughed cheerfully, going back to his book.

Tsuna, who was sitting at his desk doing homework, looked up as a fight between Lambo and I-Pin sounded from downstairs. He sighed, glancing at his boyfriend and finding the other had taken no notice.

"Belphegor?" Knowing how Bel really didn't like surprises or being disturbed, Tsuna tried to warn the older male that the two babies would most likely burst into the room any minute now.

Belphegor didn't move the slightest, too occupied in what he was doing to hear anything around him.

As expected, the bedroom door was thrown open and the two kids ran in, ignoring the loud bang that sounded in their wake.

Bel jumped, his first instinct that someone was shooting at him. In a split second, he had pulled a handful of knives from his pocket and thrown them at the babies. Tsuna had seen it coming and moved them out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the cut that soon marred Lambo's cheek.

"Belphegor!" The brunet was horrified to have seen what he had, and he was angry that the blond had dared harm the Bovino baby – Lambo was just a _kid, _and Tsuna didn't care _what _kind of life Belphegor had lived previously; there was no reason for _this_. "Belphegor, don't ever throw knives at them again!"

Bel was breathing heavily, his obscured eyes darting around at his surroundings. He growled, his body tense as he prepared himself for a fight.

On the sidelines, Mammon watched in silence, as if he knew something the other didn't. He was prepared to cast an illusion or two, but he would wait to see how it played out; he didn't want to lift a finger if he weren't being paid for it, and truth be told he wanted to see how the youngest could handle himself against Bel – if Tsuna were to be able to stay with the blond, he would need to learn how to survive him first.

Lambo had started crying at the pain in his cheek, reaching up to take hold of the Ten-Year Bazooka. He ended up dropping it in his distress, the object bouncing across the ground. At the same time, Bel had rushed blindly at the younger males, his mind hazy with rage. He didn't see the bazooka that was coming straight towards him, soon finding himself swapping places with his ten-years later self.

Tsuna frowned as the older Bel stood before him, hoping the man had had time to calm down from what the other might still believe had been a break-up.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if Belphegor was still hurting as the blond looked away, his own frown crossing his face.

"Belphegor...?" Tsuna reached out warily, his fingers brushing against the taller male's hand. Bel shivered beneath his touch, pulling away. "Are you... still mad at me...?"

Bel was silent for a few seconds before he shook his head. When he spoke, it was in a soft voice. "I'm mad at myself because I didn't believe you... I must have made you hate me with the way I acted..."

"You didn't, Belphegor..." Reaching out, Tsuna wrapped his arms around the other's middle.

"...Why am I here...?" Bel looked down at the younger, hesitating before he returned the embrace.

"You got hit with the Ten-Year Bazooka. I don't know what happened; you just...snapped."

Bel cocked his head to the side, noticing the two babies still sitting behind Tsuna, their tears having stopped. "What did they do?"

"They ran into the room suddenly."

"Did the door bang?"

The brunet nodded. "They startled you, too."

"Gunshot..." Bel murmured as he looked away, a tremor ripping through his body at the words. "It would have reminded me of a gunshot..."

"But why would it make you react so badly?"

Bel didn't reply verbally; he just looked away before he lifted his striped shirt, revealing scarred flesh on the man's middle. "On my first solo mission, a rival family shot me. They took me back to their base, and they burnt my body, trying to get information. I was only young; when I wouldn't tell them anything, they kept shooting me... I probably would have died had Squalo not come searching for me... He said I was there for two weeks, being tortured... Ever since then, gunshots make me remember... I didn't start to calm down until I was older... I was scared... I didn't want to be hurt anymore..."

Tsuna tightened his hold on the man, burying his face in against the other's middle. "I love you, Belphegor... I didn't know..."

"Just do me a favour..." Bel ran skinny digits through his tousled locks. "Please love my younger self; it's... been a very painful ten years... I just want love, Tuna-Fish; that's all I need. Please... Just don't hurt me again... Don't leave me... Not again..."

Tsuna nodded, knowing that the boy he was currently with didn't need to be treated any differently than his older self; he was still the same person, desperate for love and affection – the younger one was just in more dire need of it.

"I won't, Belphegor... I love you..."

"I love you, too. Can the prince tell his tuna-fish something?"

"Of course."

"The adult tuna-fish loves the prince, too." A soft smile crossed the Varia Storm's face. "He is just as gentle with the prince as the younger tuna-fish~ He feels very loved by his boyfriend~"

"That's great, Belphegor." Tsuna was sincerely happy for the man, glad that he had been able to move on from how they had parted and make himself happy. But then, he remembered something important; how was the teenage Belphegor going to react when he returned? "Umm... Your younger self... You're much more difficult as a teenager."

"Shishi~" Cocking his head to the side, the older male grinned lopsidedly. "Adult tuna-fish will be dealing with me, I'm sure; we were just about to make love before this."

Tsuna smiled back, relieved that not only would someone else be dealing with the volatile teenager, Belphegor seemed to be doing great in his absence - if that was even the right word for it.

"If the little tuna-fish had stayed, the prince would have fucked him - but the grown-up tuna-fish likes to be dominant, too." Leaning down, the blond rested his chin in brunet locks. "Anyway, the prince is probably going to go back soon; it only lasts for five minutes, right?"

Tsuna nodded, wishing Belphegor could have stayed for longer. Reaching up, he patted the other's head, drinking in the moment until a puff of pink smoke surrounded him once more and the teenage Bel was standing by his side, confusion prominent in the other's expression.

"Belphegor...?" Tsuna was wary, hoping the other had been tamed already; he didn't know how to control this Bel just yet, especially not with him in such a dangerous mood.

Bel ignored his boyfriend as he made his way back to the bed. He pushed his book beneath the pillow as he laid down, pulling the blankets over his scrawny body. He was lying on his side, his back to the younger, not saying a word.

Tsuna approached the taller male slowly until he was standing by the bed. He wasn't sure what to say, but remembering what Bel had asked of him, he knew what to do; extending both of his arms, he reached out until he had the boy in an embrace.

"Get off!" Bel shouted, struggling in the other's arms. He didn't sound angry; in fact, he sounded as if he were anxious. "Don't hug me, you stupid peasant!"

Tsuna didn't obey; he instead tightened his hold until the Varia Storm had given up on resisting, the boy instead relaxing as he slowly got used to being held.

"...No one's ever hugged the prince before..." Bel eventually murmured, laying still. "...No one's ever really touched the prince before at all, really... Is there... something wrong with me...? Why won't anyone come near me...? I don't have diseases... Do I...?"

"No, Belphegor; there's nothing wrong with you," the student promised.

"Are you sure...?" The boy rolled back over, looking up at Tsuna.

"Positive." Tsuna leant down, pressing their lips together; he was starting to appreciate the younger Belphegor, though it would probably never be the same as the relationship the brunet had had with the blond's older self.

Bel was hesitant to kiss back, still getting used to the younger; he had never had a boyfriend before, and though he still wasn't one-hundred per cent sure he liked males, much less Tsuna of all people, it wasn't as much of an experiment as it had been from the start; there was something about Tsuna that kept him coming back, after all.

**This story actually took one hell of a different turn from where I had originally imagined it going, to be honest. It was never intended on being a long story, so I want to end it here for now unless there's something you guys want to see. I'm considering making a second part to it, but it might be a while as I'm trying to work on old fics that are in hiatus to try and finish those off just to get the stress off my back for a while. **

**To be honest, I'm a bit worried that this was a bad place to end this fic, so if anyone has any problems, just let me know and I'll put out another chapter or two to end it better. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I think this is a much better ending. As always, just let me know your thoughts, and I'll tell you guys that I'm thinking of a continuation to this story one day in the future. It's not definite, but if I ever do get around to it, I'm always up to hearing suggestions from you all. **

To Tsuna's surprise, it seemed that all Belphegor had needed in order to break through his distrust of other people was a hug; a sincere hug that had showed him that someone loved and cared about him, everything he had ever wanted. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, no longer going out on random, unprovoked killing sprees, and though he still continuously tried to stab Tsuna, there was no longer an air of anger and self-loathing behind it - instead, he smiled a genuine smile that wasn't tinged with insanity, saying just how fond of the younger he was becoming.

The brunet wondered if Bel's killing sprees had been a cry for help, or a way for him to vent his emotions instead of taking it out on himself, but it didn't matter anymore; the blond was getting what he needed, and that was all that mattered.

Tsuna, likewise, was starting to love the blond more each day, adoring the Varia member's random affections and starting to feel safe with the other; he was very much like his older counterpart when he was calm and relaxed. Mammon himself seemed happy that his friend was being accepted so well and cared for, and hadn't had much to say; it wasn't something he felt he needed to stick his nose in when the Varia Storm was doing better than he ever had.

"So what's the tuna-fish doing?" Bel was lying on Tsuna's bed, his legs up against the wall as his head hung off the edge of the mattress. His arms were folded against his chest, a soft smile on his face. The brunet in question was sitting by the bed, a few sheets of paper scattered around him.

Tsuna sighed in frustration before he turned to look at Bel, a tired look on his face. "Reborn insists on me learning Italian, so he's given me all these phrases to learn, but it looks so difficult!"

"Shishi~ Does the tuna-fish want to learn off the prince?" Rolling himself off the bed in what looked to be a very awkward manner, Bel landed on his hands and knees. "The prince isn't Italian or anything, but he's still very fluent in it~ He knows many languages~"

Tsuna smiled shyly as he nodded, sliding the papers towards his boyfriend; their relationship had truly become that of partners now, no longer awkward interactions labelled as such.

Bel laughed to himself as he pointed out one of the phrases, his voice silky as he read it out loud. "Ti amo. …Ti amo, Tuna-Fish."

"Ti amo?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, not understanding what was being said to him.

"Shishi~" Belphegor laughed as he moved his face forward, claiming soft lips with his own. "Your baby did that on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?"

"He listed that first so we'd say 'I love you'. My greedy Mammy would never be so sneaky; he'd just say what was on his mind."

Tsuna blushed, realising what Bel was saying; Reborn had tricked them into admitting their feelings.

"Does the tuna-fish really love the prince?" The boy cocked his head to the side. "He has never been loved before; he really wants to know what it feels like."

Tsuna reached out, brushing blond bangs away from the older male's eyes. Deep purple orbs stared back at him, blinking repeatedly from the sudden brightness. There was wariness in them, showing that the Varia member was afraid to hear the answer to his question, and if Tsuna had ever wondered why the other hid his eyes, he understood in that moment; those indigo orbs gave away every little emotion Belphegor felt, allowing him to be read as easily as a book.

The smaller male nodded, letting the bangs fall back into place as he moved forward, pressing his hand against the other's side, resting over the scarred flesh adult Bel had shown him. He understood when the other hissed and recoiled, a flash of fear crossing his face, and he instead explained his actions, "I was shown what had happened, so I think I understand a bit more about you; you're afraid of me leaving you because of things you can't help, just like how your older self immediately assumed that was what I was doing in the future. I won't leave you, Belphegor, because I _do_ love you - but you need to trust me a bit more before we can really click. Can you do that for me?"

Bel frowned, biting at his lip. "...Trust is hard for me..."

"I know it is. But you know I won't hurt you, Belphegor."

Bel nodded, swallowing thickly. "I know..."

Tsuna smiled, knowing that this conversation was finished. "What are you going to do about Italy?"

"Squa said I can stay in Japan with my tuna-fish as long as I still do my missions." Bel tilted his head to the side, smiling happily. "Squa doesn't like anyone to know this, but he's really a big softy; he just doesn't want people to take advantage of him so he's really loud."

The Vongola Guardian chuckled, his eyes as soft as ever. "Then I guess you want to move in with me, then."

A hopeful expression crossed the boy's face as he nodded all-too-eagerly, a big smile stretching across his face as he fumbled his hands together. "Please? I don't ask for much; just feed me and I will be good."

Tsuna laughed, resting his forehead against the older male's. "You can stay; just don't throw knives at my friends or family anymore; that's all that _I _ask for."

"Aww, but knife-throwing is what the prince loves the most!" The brunet wasn't sure he had ever seen a cuter pout than the one Belphegor was currently donning. "...But I guess if that's all the tuna-fish wants... Can I still throw them at strangers?"

The Vongola Decimo knew he would never truly break Bel of his knife habits, and it wasn't fair to deprive the other of the skills he needed to keep himself alive; as much as he wanted to be able to, he couldn't stop the other from doing what he had done for so many years. "Try not to kill them, please."

"Shishi~" Bel nodded, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. "The prince has a request, too~"

"What's that, Belphegor?"

"Can we have sex? The prince is used to having it all the time; he's had to go a long time without it because he's waiting for Tuna-Fish."

Tsuna blushed scarlet as he nodded, knowing that ever since he had gotten with the future Belphegor, he had been eager to finally have his first time; he had gotten to know the younger Bel well enough to know that what he could have expected with the older blond would most likely be the same with the teenager standing before him.

Bel grinned widely as he tugged his boyfriend over to the bed, incredibly eager to finally sleep with the younger. Tsuna couldn't help but think that Reborn had planned this all out, and he couldn't help but be thankful; the Arcobaleno had finally helped them break through each other, and now there really wasn't anything standing in their way.

_**~~XX~~**_

Opening the door to his bedroom, twenty-four-year-old Tsuna smiled as he found Belphegor curled up in the sheets, still naked from their earlier activities as he slept peacefully, a small smile on his face. He was glad that Squalo had allowed the older male to stay in Japan, because it meant the two could spend as much as time as they wanted together - and Belphegor was a _very _clingy boyfriend, never wanting to be too far away from the brunet and always showering the other with love and affection.

Tsuna didn't mind not getting much time to himself anymore; Belphegor was certainly deserving of staying by someone's side as faithfully as he had been for all these months.

"Belphegor..." The brunet reached out, shaking the slightly-taller male awake. "Belphegor, wake up; it's dinnertime."

Bel moaned softly as he came to, his blond hair even more tousled than usual. As tired as he was, he still managed to smile happily at his boyfriend's presence. "Tuna-Fish..."

Tsuna smiled back as he reached out, caressing the other's soft cheek. "Are you hungry?"

The Varia Guardian nodded, yawning before he pushed himself into a sitting position. He winced slightly at the discomfort in his rear and lower back, but he didn't complain; it was all worth it in the end.

"Are you sore?" Putting his hands on the older male's shoulders, Tsuna became a tad more serious; he wouldn't force the Varia Storm if it would only hurt him. "Do you want to lie back down? I'll bring you up your dinner."

"Shishi~" Bel shook his head, leaning forward to kiss his lover passionately. "Tuna-Fish should know princes are much more versatile than they appear; this is nothing. Let's go eat dinner."

Tsuna smiled in relief, knowing he should never have underestimated the weaker male; he had seen Belphegor in many positions, but he doubted he would ever see the other's true strength; the blond was simply too skilled in his profession to truly be in danger of needing to use every bit of potential he had inside of him.

"Go jump in the shower, then." Pulling the scrawny man from the mattress, Tsuna stared at Bel with affection. "I'll get you some clothing while you clean up."

Kissing the Japanese male's cheek, Bel grinned as he headed towards the conjoined bathroom, intending on bathing himself; while he had already had his usual morning shower, he very much liked being clean and well-groomed - if he were lucky, Tsuna would comb his hair for him; Bel loved having his blond strands played with.

While Belphegor disappeared into the bathroom, Tsuna busied himself with tidying up the bedroom before he pulled clothing from the wardrobe, laying it out on the bed for the blond's reappearance. He very much loved taking care of the older male, knowing that all Belphegor needed was someone to love and look after him, and in return, he gained every bit of love, affection and devotion the Varia Storm was capable of - and despite what was said about Bel, and what he had done, he was the most loving boyfriend anyone could wish for.

While Tsuna himself felt blessed to have someone so special to him, Belphegor now had motivation to get out of bed in the mornings and put a bit of effort into his life, because there was nothing he loved more than waking up beside the brunet and being held in the other's tender embraces.

Belphegor had long-since lost all interest in life, living a monotonous, meaningless life - but that had all changed with just one gentle touch of the younger's hand on his, and the other didn't think he had _ever _been as happy as he was with Tsuna.


End file.
